


Even a Fool Knows

by sweetea98



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oblivious Seo Changbin, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Swearing, am i spoiling the plot?, mainly changbin's pov, slight angst??, this basically word vomit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetea98/pseuds/sweetea98
Summary: Changbin wasn't a fool, but he tended to harbour that title when he was around Minho.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Even a Fool Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Ocassional swearing.  
> Sorry for any grammatical errors I tried to edit ;;;;hhhh;;;;. Also female OCs are used!

Hyunjin asked his friends to hang out on a Friday evening, sometimes Changbin felt bad for his neighbours at the dorms because of how loud it was with his friends, and they usually choose to crash at his and Jisung’s place. His eyes roamed around the chaotic bunch, he watched how Minho tucked away by Jisung’s side and wasn’t surprised to see him fall asleep in minutes into the movie.

“I told the twat to stay home if he was gonna fall asleep.” Hyunjin mumbled, looking a little upset he might have interrupted the dancers sleep time, but he agreed to show up and was excited. Changbin went back over at Minho’s figure causing his lips to pull into a pout, his arms crossed making his arms puff up even more, jaw tense watching the two and then back on the brunette. He watched him sleep and though it hurt knowing the dancer didn’t prioritize sleeping it was nice to see he finally let himself slip. He deserved it after all.

“He’s been working hard for the showcase, also he hasn’t been sleeping well trying to catch up with his course load, I told him not to take seven courses.” He could hear Jisung whisper to the rest, while Jisung gently carded Minho’s hair. He really did fit the characteristics of a cat.

Hearing what Jisung just said made Changbin even more upset, the wrinkles between his brows started to look even more tense, a sigh escaped from Changbin. Seungmin shared a knowing glint with Hyunjin, they laughed looking at the elder while his face contorted to one that was puzzled at why he was being laughed at, until Felix and Jeongin finally picked a movie to watch, they all tried to keep the volume of the movie down and not interrupt Minho’s sleep, which worked until half way through the movie Felix and Jisung started wheezing over a scene, stirring Minho awake.

“Look who’s finally awake,” Changbin eyed the elder.

Minho shifted his weight away from Jisung, looking over at Changbin letting out a smile spread over his features, he stretched his limbs out like a cat. His eyes glossed over how Minho’s eyes, they looked puffy from just waking up. “Sungie is just too cozy, I couldn’t help but fall asleep.” Changbin shifted his eyes back onto the screen, giving a hum as a response but not indulging much more into the conversation. Allowing Jisung to pull Minho back into his hold for the rest of the movie.

“Doesn’t Chaewon get jealous when she sees the two of you together?” Minho chuckled at the question and clearly everyone knew Jisung was madly in love with his girlfriend and considering it was Minho who paired the two together there was absolutely no jealousy involved, Jisung said “what’s wrong with cuddling the homies?” Minho giving a digusted look getting up from the couch as Jisung whined at losing the warmth, and he couldn’t help but watch Minho swiftly walk around in the kitchen looking for some food to make as the rest continued with the movie.

—

Changbin has known Minho since the last year of his high school, mainly because Minho did exchange for majority of high school so he only knew about Jisung’s best friend through phone calls, or from brief glimpses of him during the holidays but usually not enough time to become close. Changbin didn’t click with Minho instantly but he did eventually, he was always hesitant to befriend him, something about Minho left Changbin confused. When Minho returns during the summer he ended being super close to Chan and slowly became intertwined into his own life yet there was still some distance between them, when he left again Chan and Minho kept in contact once it was time for Minho to enter university he chose to go to one in Korea instead of being abroad. He became roommates with Chan.

Once Jisung accepted his offer he roomed with Changbin, along with Wooyoung. Minho and Chan’s rent were pretty cheap and finding another place for an extra room sounded like a hassle. Seeing Minho in their dorm was a recurring event, less frequent during exam season but still often he usually stayed holed up in his room when Minho did visit.

He got out of his head when Hyunjin said something that made Minho ready to fight, he was back on the couch and he noticed the food placed on the table. “Anyways...Minho one of Ryujin’s friend told her she’s interested in you,” he noticed how Jisung stiffened his arm around Minho and chewed on his lip while Hyunjin spoke. 

“Want me to set you two up?” 

He already knew Minho’s answer, “ah...I don’t think I’m interested at the moment.” He always wondered how Minho never felt invested to start a relationship, never seen him remotely close to ever liking anyone, and he had quite a bit of suitors, but he remained uninterested. Not that it mattered, he was just curious.

—

“I want the spicy shrimp chips and the plain cheese corn dog, I think Woo-“ 

“Just message me the list you piggies.” He could hear the wicked giggles through the phone.

Changbin had called Jisung and offered to buy some late night snacks seeing as the all three of them were pulling up more all-nighters but he instantly regretted it once he heard them yell into the phone listing the whole convenience store, but he was a good friend, also he noticed the lack of snacks back at the apartment. He was nearing the convenience store, he was searching for his wallet to only realize he left his wallet and keys back at the recording studio. The trek back was 10 minutes he might have to reconsider going for the snack run at this point and just rather stay cooped up at the recording room. 

His feet took small steps towards the production hall, his shoulders loosened he always felt at peace going to the studio, slowly he absorbed the sounds that sounded familiar but it wasn’t from the studio this time it was further down the dimly lit hallway. He halted looking towards the dance hall and hearing the faintest thumps of the wooden floor, nearing the room that looked occupied he knew the melody that rang through his ear, he recalled Chan making the beat. 

As he halts by the door slightly hiding to not be seen so does the music, he can see a figure laying down in the centre of the dance floor an arm shielding him from the light that shone down on the figure. It looked like the person was going through a whirlwind of emotions the beat repeated but no movements this time and he felt empty this time, he could feel and see the other look so drained a chocked sob escaping, he wanted to comfort the other he felt like he was invading their privacy and was ready to shuffle away. The beat started to slowly fade out he had noticed a sharp exhale released from the figure his eyes fixated on the back of the figure looking oddly familiar, as they turned to the mirror he recognized who it was, Lee Minho. 

He looked deep in thought as he fiddled around with his phone, eyes rapidly blinking. He’s never seen the older look so vulnerable, so small and he hated it with his whole heart. Changbin cursed as his phone started ringing, he dropped it from fumbling around to stop the call, it was too late, he got caught staring. All he could do was wave shyly.

“Changbin?” He noticed how Minho’s voice sounded hoarse.

His eyes looked up at Minho who now stood in front of him, and he was able to see the red eyes. “Oh the song, I remembered Chan made it and so I got curious...” He fumbled out noticing Minho’s questioning gaze. 

“You good?” he asked before he could stop himself, he looked away because he started to drown in the galaxy that Minho’s eyes held. _Why did he never notice that before?_

Only the beat of the same song played again the silence between them was suffocating to say the least, he was expecting a nod but even with a nod he wouldn’t accept leaving Minho alone. He looked exhausted not just today but for several days he looked like this and it makes him worried.

“Yea, just a lot on my mind.” It was barely above a whisper, but he heard him. He’s never seen the man before him sound so out of it, so unsure with himself, he just wanted to give him a hug, anything to bring a small sense of security. His words slipped out and he just hoped he wouldn’t be seen as a fool. He was about to turn around and head back the studio, but his eyes caught sight of his eyes they didn’t hold any light making him falter. Instead of the black hole he wanted to see the stars return in his gaze.

“W-wanna...grab some food?” 

It was silent, he almost wanted to run away but he saw the small nod. He watched Minho retreat into the room, he never noticed the way his back was so defined and god he needed to stop looking because his face started to heat up. He quickly yelled that he’d grab his wallet from the other hall, not entirely a lie but it was mainly so he could cool down from the sudden heat rising to his cheeks. 

“You forgot your wallet?” He smiled sheepishly, Minho finally gave out a small smile and started heading to one of his favourite restaurants. 

The silence while walking was comforting, he could tell Minho was out of it. He seemed so withdrawn. It was a different side, he reached out suddenly grabbing his hand giving it a light squeeze with a small smile but he quickly pulled back after seeing Minho’s puzzled face so he sped up and dived straight into the fried chicken joint and talking to the waitress trying to play it off cool but for some reason his heart started to speed up. _His hands were soft._ He noted uselessly into the back of his brain.

They slid into the booth, knees accidentally bumping in the process and hands grazing each other as they both reached for the menu. He lets the music distract his frazzled thoughts he notices Minho’s lips move and for a second, he just stares until he realizes that he needed to respond.

“Sorry, what did you say?” His eyes lifting away from the plump lips to his eyes.

“This one or....this one?” 

He locked eyes with the menu items Minho pointed at, he scanned the dishes and pointed to the one he thought would taste more satisfying. The food came to the table minutes later, the steam of the food rattled his stomach letting out a growl of its own, he shifted his hands over his stomach in embarrassment. He was in fact very hungry, so he dove right in, he looked up after devouring some of the chicken. A small teasing glint flickered over Minho’s lips and he remembered who he was with suddenly. 

“Don’t hold back,” he watched as Minho reached over and pinched his cheeks so quick that he couldn’t even comprehend what just happened.

They converse, awkwardly at first but he finds amusement in the old stories Minho has about their common friends, or the way his eyes light up when he talks about dance. The way his mood changed from the dance room to now and laughing at the jokes Changbin said, made him swell up with happiness. He liked being silly, but he liked seeing the smile appear on Minho’s face even more. He would gladly be a fool in front of Minho if it kept a smile on the others face. He listened to the sickeningly sweet laugh that oozed out of his lips, it was like chimes to his ears.

“Lately, Hyunjin and Jisung seem hell bent on setting you up for a date, I think they placed a bet on who could find you a girl first.” 

“Then the both of them would not win anything if that’s the case.” He liked the little smirk that graced his face. 

“You full piggy?” He didn’t take offence it was a name all their friends use to describe Changbin, and occasionally Minho. They had that in common. 

“Hey! It’s for the bulk!” He walked towards the washroom after Minho’s little comment.

He was surprised to see that the bill was paid by Minho after he came out, “oh thanks for the meal, but next time it’s on me!” 

He was surprised, he never really experienced this side of Minho, well it could also be because he never really hung out one on one with him. 

“Only if it’s the two of us.” 

The thought of hanging out with just him alone again made his heart rate speed. They parted ways after that, living opposite sides of the campus. 

—

“Channie!” Changbin knocks himself into the studio room with an awfully cheerful Jisung attached to him. He quickly notes the individual that was curled in on the couch, his breath hitches while Jisung goes in to wake up the older. 

“Is Minho tagging along?” He looked tired, exhausted something Chan and Minho had in common. They’ve hung out a couple of times now, mainly to study and he often heard complains from Minho to stop distracting him, but he continues to study with him even if he says he doesn’t enjoy it.

“Yea the little rascal has been passing up on meals to stay longer and dance, I was able to get him out of the studio for once.” 

There was a silent conversation that passed between those two and he felt like he missed something, but he noticed Minho wake up and stare at him blankly before a blinding smile appeared. He lost himself in that smile, a smile was starting to form on his own lips.

“Ready to eat?” He ignores the other two and directs full attention on Minho, as if it’s a dinner between the two of them. The excitement that bubbles in his chest made him pull the older up, he places his hand at the bottom of his back while Minho’s arm comfortably sat over his shoulder. 

“Why are you skipping out on meals? Is it because I’m not there, huh?” Bumping him slightly.

“Maybe. It’d be nice if you’re around.” 

“Hey!” He heard the other two yell in unison, “Minho, are we nothing to you?” He saw Jisung ready to attack Minho, so he quickly pulled the older by the hand and ran to the direction of the restaurant. 

“Last one there pays the bill!” 

He looked over at the bright smile, it might have added more adrenaline to his run. Jisung came in last and he kept his word. He noticed Minho didn’t really eat his food but rather picked at it, so he started to feed him occasionally. 

“You’re just a big baby, you know that?” Minho’s head rested on his shoulder. 

“And you’re one too.” Changbin whispered, the smile spreading on his lips, he didn’t notice the two pairs of eyes that watched the fond expression filter over Changbin’s face. 

“Yea you are a big baby,” Minho was too tired from the meal to talk back to Jisung. A yawn escaping his lips. He smiled bringing his had under Minho’s chin and cooing at the older, something he caught on after hanging out Minho a couple of times.

“Aww a sleepy baby,” he looked up to see the other two gawking at his actions, he dared them not to tease him. 

“You’re not even that cuddly with me.” He heard Jisung mumble. He was right, he wasn’t. Suddenly he moved his shoulder away and he acted like he was grabbing something from the other side. 

“Binnie, wanna watch a movie since those two are ditching us after this.” He nodded quickly, almost spraining his neck in the process, he hopes he didn’t look to eager. He can see Jisung stifling a laugh. As the two parted from Chan and Jisung, he couldn’t help but take a few glances at the Minho, he liked how his hair was fluffy a bit longer than before but maybe it made him a little bit more attractive, which was unfair. He thought about how their dynamic was changing over the past couple of weeks, he liked how they fell into a playful banter, loved hearing the other laugh. 

He remembers the one time they were at a cafe, he was hyper over the caffeine and being more loud and playful making the other laugh instead of focusing on studying (something he did often), maybe he liked the attention Minho gave him, he didn’t find him annoying. He found it relaxing knowing the other was opening up to him. He knew why Minho was loved by Jisung and Chan. 

_Love_. You could say he also platonically loves Minho.

—

“Minho?” He was confused to see the other at his door, Jisung was at Chaewon’s. 

“I ugh, well Chan…he and you know...” Changbin couldn’t help but think at this moment Minho was cute, dressed in sweats and an oversized hoodie with glasses sitting on his face. It looked like he ran out of his room in a haste as he noted the mismatched socks he paired with his slides. Focusing back on what Minho was stuttering made him shiver, mildly grossed out from thinking about the events taking place at Minho’s room right now.

“I don’t think I could face Hayoung and Chan in the morning, also wanted to give them privacy. Chan is kinda...loud,” he stopped the older from continuing mainly because he didn’t want to know the details.

“I’ll take the couch,” Minho had been accustomed to crashing on the couch countless of times before, but he held onto Minho’s wrist gently pulling him to his room.

“Huh?”

“We can share,” Minho was puzzled but didn’t object, moving closer to the wall, Minho looked at him skeptically before going under the blanket as well. He saw the hue of the night light hitting Minho ever so slightly, he coughed before looking away he had to admit Minho looked ethereal.

“Stop staring and go to sleep, I can send you a photo of myself in the morning.” Changbin would have gotten flustered but he decided to play along, “I would like that.” The way Minho’s entire being stilled, he couldn’t help but laugh and soon choked coughs hackled out of him. 

Minho shoved him in the other direction, “Changbin, what the fuck? Why would you cough in my face?” 

“You knocked the air out of my lungs.” 

“Go to sleep or I’ll knock you out.” 

He chuckled knowing Minho was fully blushing, “goodnight babe,” he heard a groan. 

“I’m waiti-“

“Goodnight” 

The night seemed to have gone by too quick when he heard the loud thud against his door, and the sunrays hitting inside the room. The chilled air didn’t feel particularly chilling today unusual for it to be warm during the February weather, if anything he felt too hot under his blanket, but comfy.

“Changbin wake the fuck up! Chan is gonna be pissed if we don’t leave now.” He could hear the banging on the door, thank god it was locked he took the liberty to reassure Jisung he would be out soon he mumbled but still stayed in wrapped in his blanket, the warmth of his bed was too calming this morning even if there was an uproar on the other side of his door.

“You should probably get up so I can also get up.” The hot breath brushing his cheek made him aware he wasn’t alone, it took him a while to understand but once he did his eyes widened. Quickly detangling himself from the other as fast as he could, shocked at how his leg and arm basically wrapped around the other. He could describe himself as a koala but now he looked like he just saw a ghost.

“Ow.” His ass was fat but that fall still hurt like hell. Minho’s eyebrow raised but then proceeded to laugh. 

He thought the way Minho looked in the morning with his bed hair was the cutest thing he has ever seen. He realized he was staring for too long, quickly pushing himself off the ground. Opening the door Jisung was startled to find his best friend in the bed of Changbin’s, he had a look directed at Minho something he couldn’t decipher but he passed him to the washroom. He could hear the two talk animatedly, he hoped Jisung didn’t see how his cheeks were crimson. He cuddled often with Hyunjin and Felix so why did he react so differently with Minho. 

“Morning, I’m gonna go head out...see you soon?” 

“Wanna hang out tonight?” Voice muffled from his toothbrush. While waiting for the answer he somehow reached out, his hand resting on Minho’s waist waiting for the other to answer as his eyes drowned in the haziness of the others-tired eyes, _cute._ He tried to look nonchalant, but he could see himself flushing red. 

“Yea, I’d like that.” The gentle smile and tone made his heart stutter, he let go giving a small wave. 

It became common for Changbin to pull Minho to his bed and cuddle the older until they fell asleep. Jisung questioned it, even told Changbin if he ever went over to Chaewon’s place that Minho could crash on his bed but Changbin never told Minho about that offer preferring the current accommodation better. It was mainly because Changbin loved cuddling and the bonus part was that it was Minho who he was snuggling with, plus Minho never objected. 

They’d bicker, even if anyone else found Minho annoying they couldn’t deny it was part of his charm, Changbin agreed that Minho would be annoyingly cute he just wanted to shit him up but those thoughts usually involved him kissing the others lips. It’d slowly turn into late night talks that would make Changbin feel at peace, he enjoys the way Minho cards his finger through his hair when he has a particularly rough day. Minho doesn’t show his affection much and he usually babies Jisung and Jeongin the most but when he receives the affection it shocks him and then he settles into the soft touches and compliments. When he babies the older it’s a sight to see, he knows Minho likes to lay his head on his arm “it’s like a pillow,” he once commented on after a harsh dance practice, he instantly fell asleep as his head laid on his arm. 

The sleepovers would slowly turn into morning coffee runs together before classes, if it were the weekends is when Changbin loved sleeping in and Minho never having a problem waking up early would sometimes surprise him with breakfast. The first time he woke up to an empty bed on a Saturday, it made him anxious that he did something wrong, holding onto his phone unsure if he should send a text but minutes later Minho walked into his room and hoisting him up onto his feet dragging him to the kitchen. 

“I know you work hard, and enjoy sleeping in on the weekends, so uh...dig in. Also, this is a one time offer.” 

That was a lie, it’s been happening for four months now, but he wasn’t complaining when he got free food. Though Wooyoung and Jisung complained saying the aroma of the food always made them hungry, that it was unfair of how Minho treated Changbin better, Minho never bringing them anything made him feel special. He would smile at the thought as he watched Jisung pout at how rude Minho could be to him, as his proclaimed best friend. It was a routine to see Jisung get upset at Minho every Saturday mornings.

—

He didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but he was supposed to meet his friends at the production room. So when he heard Minho’s voice he was eager to barge in, but the sound of Chan talking with seriousness made him halt his movements.

“Minho, are you sure you’re up for this blind date?” He heard Chan ask reluctantly. 

“I wonder if this guy will finally cuff the one and only, Lee Minho.” He heard Jisung joke, but he couldn’t find it in him to laugh. 

“Look I’ve dated maybe once in France, but you know how that went.” The silence was rather tense, it must have not been what anyone wanted to talk about.

“Yea, and I told you once I have the funds I’d fly there and eat his kneecaps. I have never seen you cry like that it won’t happen again!”

“Yea I pre-screened Juyeon, he’s a nice guy!” Chan spoke with excitement, but Changbin was suddenly not feeling well, his legs felt like it would buckle soon, and he didn’t want to show his face in the studio today and make with that he made an excuse. Once he was outside, the cool breeze felt nice against his skin, his thumbs hovered over Chan’s name, he waited for the other to answer explaining he wasn’t feeling too well.

He didn’t expect Minho to show up an hour later with Jisung. Didn’t expect Minho to worry over him asking what was wrong, telling him he brought some food, didn’t expect the comforting hug because most of the time it wasn’t Minho who initiated the hugs, and lastly he didn’t expect to feel happy over the all the attention.

“Why are you smiling like an idiot?” Minho asked as he was pulling him into the kitchen. 

“I’m glad we’re friends.” Minho looked at him amused, shuffling closer to the takeout boxes shaking his head. “I can definitely see you aren’t doing well.” Jisung said from behind, spooking the life out of Changbin, and in the next second he sees Jisung trying to runaway from Minho’s wrath.

“Friends...” it tasted a little bittersweet to him.

Maybe, he didn’t want Minho to find someone because then he wouldn’t receive the same attention and that didn’t sit well with him. 

—

It’s been a couple of weeks since he heard the conversation, and so far, he didn’t seem to have lost Minho’s attention. It’s been pretty routine of them, so when it changed a little today his heart sunk. 

**Changbin** [ wanna hang out tonight? ] 

**Minho** [ srry can’t :c ]

 **Changbin** [ why not? If it’s studying I’ll promise to be quiet! ]

 **Minho** [ oh...no I kind of have a date ] 

**Changbin** [ oh finally! Hope it goes well!!! ]

 **Minho** [ thanks, don’t miss me too much c: ] 

He really didn’t want the date to happen, he tried his best not to look like he was sulking, but it was obvious anyone could tell he was not in the mood to talk. Hyunjin, Felix and Jisung instantly understood the mood seeing the other walk into the room extremely upset and knew he shouldn’t be bothered until sometime later, but he walked out not even a minute later cheeks puffed and arms folded they also concluded he needed some hugs. He will not think about the date he kept repeating in his head, stuffing his face with whatever snacks that the others were munching on to distract him, he reasoned that he was just worried for Minho. 

He fingers kept hovering over the chat between him and Minho, he would say he has good patience but right now, at this very moment he had zero. He looked at the time, it was close to midnight, maybe he shouldn’t text him, but his thumbs worked faster than his brain could work.

 **Changbin** [ are you home yet? ]

 **Minho** [ On my way home, what’s up? ]

 **Changbin** [ Want to come over? Or I could come to your dorm if you’re closer to yours ]

 **Minho** [ I can come over, I’m close by! See you soon. ]

The other three still lounged around the tv immersed playing in a game of Mario kart, he assumed they were staying over at this point. He already got ready for sleep and nervously sat waiting for the knock on the door. When he heard the knock on the door he couldn’t help but jump up so quickly unlocking it, he wasn’t prepared to see Minho in a silk top, never in his life did he think he would need this but here he was raking his eyes over the man in front of him. 

“Is that really Minho? Damn don’t you clean up well?!” He nodded his head at Felix’s statement, and he looked back to Minho’s face noticing how his ears were now sporting a shade of pink. _Cute_. He reach out to pinch his cheeks but quickly collected himself when he felt the older glare at him.

“Is it okay if I shower first?” Minho asked as he took off his shoes, the pants hugged his thighs well he had to direct his focus back to the loud crowd in the living room. 

“Yea your towel is in my room, and you have some clothes you left here,” he went to go grab the said items, trying to clear his head of the images of his the brunettes thighs and ass. 

“Here” he fucking threw it at his face in panic, closing the door in the process. While Jisung looked at him with a smirk, ‘ _what?_ ’ The younger shook his head. He laid comfortably in his bed, with his phone in hand. The door opened he thought it was Minho, so he stretched out his arms, but in walked Jisung the pout on his face must have shown his confusion. “Sorry to disappoint,” he heard the snicker, Changbin threw a stuffed animal at Jisung which he was successful in hitting his target. Hearing the younger look at him with displeasure, “childish.” Earning a sharp glare that was when Jisung decided to tone it down.

“Your mood definitely brightened.” He didn’t say anything to confirm or deny it, Jisung continued to have a sly smirk plastered on his face, it felt like he knew something. 

“Well, I just wanted to check on you, goodnight.” 

Minho walked in soon after hair semi dry, white shirt and sweats hanging low. “Why is your munchlax on the ground? You can’t sleep without it.” He hoped Minho couldn’t see the blush that was rising, but as Minho was inspecting the plushie his eyes caught sight of the darkened bruise nearing his collarbone, he got up his hand slightly brushed it, he felt a little envious. 

“How was the date with Juyeon, heard he’s a nice guy?” He asked mindlessly thumbing the bruise, hoping it would vanish soon. A sharp gasp let out making him stop.

“How did you know?” 

“You said you were going on a date”

“But...but I didn’t say with who? Who told you?” He looked up, his eyes met with panic and his heart sunk when the older took a step back. Fuck, he forgot Minho hadn’t told him with who, or about his sexuality.

“Was it Jisung?” Minho asked so quietly, it was as if his voice would break. “I-I can leave?” He rummages for his clothes from earlier he looked so frazzled and didn’t look like he’d listen to Changbin.

“Hey listen, no one told me. I kind of overheard you talk with Jisung and Chan a couple weeks ago.” That froze Minho, “you knew and...you’re okay with me?” 

“Minho, gay or not I’d still be friends with you. I still cherish you the same and will always, I’d be a shitty friend if I dropped you for being into guys.” He said his hands slowly rested at Minho’s waist, he looked so scared, going through more than one emotion in processing the information. His lips settled with a smile, eyes gleaming with tears and that made his heart shake, he hated at how cute he looked.

“Changbin, just t-thanks…” his shoulders relaxed, all the tension leaving the room.

“So, tell me, how did the date go?” He asked as he pulled Minho to his bed, would it be bad if he didn’t want to hear about the date? 

“This is our first time meeting up alone, it was nice...umm we kind of just made out and realized we both aren’t interested romantically. He’s still trying to get over his old crush, and he didn’t feel right to date me if he wasn’t invested.” 

The lump in his throat did not shrink. 

“Are you two like friends with benefits then?” The silence was stretching and he was scared he asked a question he didn't want an answer to. He was doing that a lot today. 

“Hmm, maybe? Juyeon said if I was stressed to call him and he’d help...” he laughed but Changbin wasn’t amused. 

“Don’t go to him.” 

“Why not he’s kind of hot.” 

“Just… you know call me.”

What the _fuck_ did he just say?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so basically I had this sitting in my notes since October but then uni had me stressed, then second semester had me even more stressed...I'm still stressed i dont know why I willingly chose to do summer school hhhh but I decided to sit down and finish this since I've been working on it. Fair warning the next update might be a month and a half later because the courses are piling up can't take an L ;;;; hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
